Fallen
by river1983
Summary: Summary: Castiel and Dean had finally professed their feeling for each other, and still working out the kinks in their relationship. When Dean walks in on Castiel with his wings out, how will this affect their newfound relationship? Wing!kink, destiel, a bit of angst because I physically cannot write a story without it. Rated T because suggestive, but not too much.


**Fallen**

 **Summary: Castiel and Dean had finally professed their feeling for each other, and still working out the kinks in their relationship. When Dean walks in on Castiel with his wings out, how will this affect their newfound relationship?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of Supernatural**

 **Oneshot**

"Cas? You in there?" Dean yells outside of his and Castiel's shared room. They've only been together for a month, and Dean was still getting used to not being able to barge into his room.

"Yes, Dean. Don't-Don't come in yet."

Dean sighs and walks back to the kitchen, where Sam was eating and researching.

"Any new cases?" He asks his younger brother.

"None. Our last case was 2 weeks ago, and everything's been surprisingly quiet. I don't suppose monsters have gone dormant."

Dean snorts as he pulls out a beer. "Monsters haven't gone dormant, like, _ever_. Something big is coming, I bet."

Sam eyes the beer as Dean closes the fridge. "Really, Dean? It's 9:00."

Dean tips the beer towards Sam with a grin. "Never too early for beer, Sammy." He says as he walks back to his and Cas' room, not noticing how Sam rolls his eyes.

He makes it back to his room and was about to ask Cas is he could come in already when he hears a groan.

To worried to care, Dean barges into the room, gun in hand, ready to fight. Instead of an enemy, he is greeted with the sight of Cas, shirtless, and 2 enormous black and silver wings sprouting from his angel's back.

"Woah." Dean whispers in awe.

Cas turns around, first surprised and then pissed.

"Dean!" Cas exclaims angrily. He attempts to fold his wings down but ends up groaning in pain. Dean snaps out of his daze and goes to help.

Cas pushes him away, gritting his teeth as he finally folds his 8-foot wings down, moving them to another plane of existence so Dean can't see them.

"Cas? Are you okay? I heard you groaning and I-"

"Why did you come in? I said don't come in yet! Do you have _any_ idea what you just did!"

Dean stumbles back, surprised at Castiel's tone. "All I did was see your wings-"

"All you did? _All you did?_ My wings are very private, Dean. I don't let anyone see them. It's an intimate act, because my wings are a portrayal of my grace, which makes me who I am. And my _grace_ , if you hadn't noticed, is severely damaged, which means my wings are damaged. I didn't want _you_ to see them, because then you'll think I'm weak and fragile, and-"

"Woah woah woah." Dean interrupts, moving closer to the angel and wrapping his arms around him. "First off, I will _never_ think you are weak, Cas. You are the very opposite. Second, your wings were the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Castiel looks up at Dean, eyes wide, full of confusion. "...Really?"

Dean let go of Cas, and moved his hands down to Castiel's hip bones. "Hell yeah! I've never seen anything like it. What makes it better is that they are a part of _you_ , which makes me automatically love them."

Cas sighs in relief. "I-I didn't think you would like them so much."

"Are you kidding? Bring them out again."

Cas shakes his head. "They are very damaged. They hurt, which is why I don't fly as much anymore."

"Bring them out, Cas. Maybe I can help fix them."

Castiel nods and closes his eyes. Seconds later, two giant black and silver wings emerge, grazing the ceiling. They were majestic, but Cas was right when he said damaged. Cuts covered the front of the wing, and some feathers were charred from the fall. It physically hurt Dean to see Cas in so much pain.

"Cas…" Dean breathed.

Cas looked at the floor, ashamed. "I know they are hideous. Broken. Destroyed. An abomination."

Dean shakes his head. "No, Cas. They are beautiful. But I can't stand to see you in so much pain, to think so little of yourself."

Dean kissed his angel's head and went to go get a first aid kit along with needle and thread. He also go a wet cloth and bucket of water. He came back and made Castiel sit on the bed.

He went to work, bandaging wounds, stitching up deep cuts and picking off feathers charred beyond repair. Cas winced and yelp slightly throughout the process, as his wings were sensitive. Once Dean was done with the healing part, he took the wet rag and ran it along Cas' wing, cleaning off the blood. This caused Cas to shudder, but in pleasure rather than pain.

"Ohh…" Cas muttered, his wings fluttering in satisfaction.

Dean smirked as he continued to run the rag along his left wing, cleaning off the blood. He moved to the right and did the same. After he dried them off, he grinned. "Time to have a little fun."

He moved to the front of Castiel, and Cas looked up at the hunter with his wide, bright blue eyes. "Dean, w-what are you doing?"

Dean started to rake his hands along Cas' black and silver feathers, and Cas gripped the bed sheets and bit his lip. Dean was amused by Cas' reaction to Dean's touched and kept going.

"Ah!" Cas yelped, gripping the bed sheets tighter.

"Does that feel good Cas?" Dean asked as he ran his hand down the base of Cas' wing.

"Y-Yes Dean. Please, k-keep g-going."

Dean knelt in front of Cas, pulling his angel's wings around them, when suddenly Castiel launched himself at Dean kissing him passionately. Dean, surprised, started kissing back. Cas was _never_ like this.

Cas pushed his hunter against the wall of their bedroom, licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Dean gladly allowed, and Cas immediately won dominance. Dean ran his hand along Castiel's wings, and Cas moaned against Dean's lips, finally breaking apart, panting.

"I haven't seen that side of you, Cas." Dean teased.

Castiel blushed as his wings leaned towards his lover. "I..I don't know what got into me."

Dean chuckled as he pulled at the belt loops on Cas' suit pants, pulling him so their chests collided. "I don't mind."

Dean let go of Cas and started a song on the ipod Sam had given him. As the song started to play, Dean held his hand out, his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Care to join me?"

Cas smiled and took his hunter's hand, and they slowly danced as the song played out.

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you_

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_

 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

 _But you just smile and take my hand_

 _You've been there, you understand_

 _It's all part of a grander plan_

Cas nestled his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing in contemptment.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean muttered in his ear, saying it for the first time out loud.

"And I, you, Dean Winchester."

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

 _And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

Dean and Cas ended up laying on their bed, the song still playing, Cas' wings engulfing his lover as he doze off. Dean held Castiel close to him, mutters 'i love you' in his ear before drifting off. Cas listened to the last words of the song as Dean lightly snored beside him.

 _God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you._

 **That's it! I'm actually quite proud of this one, I hope you all like it as well. Constructive criticism, as always, is welcome. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
